


dark chocolate dessert

by misura



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Hard day at work, love?" Eames said, which would have been nice if only Robert had known Eames was going to be there.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	dark chocolate dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



The fact that Robert loved his job didn't mean it wasn't a relief to get home all the same.

"Hard day at work, love?" Eames said, which would have been nice if only Robert had known Eames was going to be there.

As things stood, he tried to muster an ounce of gratitude: Eames being here meant there would be food (excellent food, albeit food that had been charged to Robert's own credit card) and wine (ditto) and some company that didn't want to talk some more about mergers and contracts and such.

That in mind, he said, "Jesus. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Eames chuckled and rose from the very comfortable chair Robert didn't recall buying: much like Eames, it had simply shown up one day, and Robert had paid for it and considered himself plagued by good fortune. "Nah. Healthy young fellow like you?"

"I'm dealing with a lot of stress," Robert said, more defensive than he would have liked.

Give him a room full of business people in crisp, expensive suits and he'd know exactly what to do to convince them of the validity of his proposals; give him Eames and ... well.

Robert supposed having Eames around served to keep him humble, at least. More or less. Also, at various times, annoyed, shocked, displeased, afraid and hopelessly turned on while stuck in a meeting.

Spying a bottle of wine, he poured himself a drink and sat down - _not_ in the very comfortable chair Eames had vacated, it went without saying.

Eames sighed and came to stand behind him. "Oh, you poor thing." Robert tensed, but Eames seemed to be more or less sincere this time, rather than mocking him: Eames's hands rested lightly on his shoulders for a while before Eames proceeded to gently massage them.

"Just because I'm rich that doesn't mean I have it easy," Robert said, before Eames could do so.

"Right you are, love," Eames said and oh yes, that was definitely Eames's dangerous tone.

Robert tried to think of something to say, but the sensation of Eames's hands on his shoulders made it difficult. "I'm just saying, I've got a lot on my plate right now," he said, hoping Eames would take it as an excuse to bring up dinner.

Not that food was the foremost thing on Robert's mind just now.

"Oh, you do, do you? Like what?" Eames asked. Eames was unscrupulous, mercenary and had almost certainly passed on some very confidential information to one of Robert's competitors. (Robert hadn't asked, and Eames hadn't told or acted like he had anything to apologize for, and Robert had told himself that, well, he could always turn Eames down the next time he showed up.)

"You tell me. You're the one who brought dinner, aren't you?" Robert said.

" _Cooked_ dinner, actually," Eames said, finding the perfect spot to dig in.

Robert moaned in a way that probably should have embarrassed him.

"And it's not quite done yet. You, my fine fellow, were early," Eames said. "Or earlier than I expected, anyway. Though the fact that it took me far less time than usual to slip past your security might have something to do with it as well."

Robert closed his eyes. "You know, those people work for me. If I - "

"No." Eames kissed the back of his neck. "I like the challenge. Not that today was much of one, mind."

"Why don't you make a list of suggestions for improvements and I'll see what I can do to make things more challenging for you next time?" Robert said. "I'll pay you a consulting fee."

Eames laughed and kissed him again. "Much better. See, you can be plenty fun when you stop feeling sorry for yourself for being very smart and successful and rich."

Robert hummed. He was beginning to feel the effects of the wine. "So how long do we have until dinner?" He already imagined having Eames in front of him, Eames's weight in his lap, Eames's smirk staring down at him (something Eames seemed to manage from any position). It would be quick and dirty and not nearly enough to satisfy Robert, but it would be _something_.

"I think - " Eames started saying when, inevitably, a timer went off.

Robert groaned, which got him another laugh.

"Hold that thought until after dessert, all right, love?"


End file.
